Christmas Miracle
by JimMoriarty'sGirl
Summary: A short Christmas fic. It all starts with a mysterious package under Molly's tree. I know it isn't Christmas, but hey.
1. Chapter 1

Molly woke up on Christmas morning and sighed. She was alone yet again. She got up and made some coffee. She settled herself on her couch and wrapped herself in a blanket. Of course she would go meet John and Mary and little baby Louise to exchange gifts, but until then, she was by herself.

A box was sticking out from under her tree that she did not recognize. Molly curiously picked it up and read the tag.

_Dearest, Molly. Love, Sherlock xxx_

She smiled and opened it. Inside the box was a locket with a picture of herself, John and Sherlock at a party. It was pretty. She noticed the engraving on the back of the locket.

_You do count_

_You always have_

_And always will xx_

Molly covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. Tears pricked her eyes. She clasped it around her neck and got ready for John and Mary's Christmas party. Molly had learned from past experience not to dress to impress Sherlock. She put on a red dress she had bought.

She caught a cab and rode to John's flat. She knocked on the door and Mary led her in.

"Guess who's here?" Mary said.

"Hey, Molly. You look lovely." John greeted her.

"Oooh. Look at that beautiful locket. Where did you get it?" Mary inquired.

Molly was nervous about telling anyone until she said something to Sherlock. Luckily, she did not have to say anything because two year old Louise came running to her.

"Auntie Molly! Auntie Molly!"

"Hey." Molly picked her up. "Where is Sherlock?"

"He's coming later. He said something about a case and it being very important. That was early this morning though." John said.

The doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil." Mary teased.

John went to answer the door. "Sherlock is here."

Louise squirmed to get out of Molly's grasp. "Uncle Sherlock!"

"Hello, Louise." Sherlock gave the girl a hug.

"Auntie Molly is here too!" She said.

"I see that." Sherlock replied. He turned to Molly. "Hello, Molly."

"Hello, Sherlock. I hope you are having a good Christmas." Molly said.

"I am. You?"

"Indeed." Molly answered.

Neither of them realized that the Watsons had left the two alone.

"Thank you for the locket. It's very pretty." Molly said.

"You like it then?"

"Yes. Very much. What was it for though?"

"I have ignored you for years, Molly. After the fall, you took care of me and helped me. I saw you differently. I find that I was rude to distract myself from my real feelings for you. I like you, Molly Hooper." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock." Molly smiled.

John and Mary came back to find the two kissing. John was about to say something, but Mary stopped him.

"It's a Christmas miracle." She whispered.

"Auntie Molly and Uncle Sherlock are kissing!" Louise yelled.

That pulled the couple apart.

"Why don't we go eat?" Mary suggested. "The food is finished."

"Good idea." Molly said.

After everyone ate, they sat in the living room passing out presents. Molly and Sherlock spoiled everyone as usual. Louise stood up and went over to the couch where Sherlock and Molly sat.

"Uncle Sherlock, are you going to marry Auntie Molly?"

Molly went red.

"Well, not currently." Sherlock replied.

"Okay. You should because then I could come visit both of you at the same time." Louise said.

Unbeknownst to everyone was how true Louise's statement would be come next Christmas.

Everyone would be gathered at the Holmes residence at 221B Baker Street.

_What does everyone think? Should I write a sequel? R&amp;R please! _


	2. Chapter 2

In the space of one year, Molly Hooper had become Molly Holmes. She had taken residence at 221B Baker Street, and was living in marital bliss.

On this particular day, Molly Holmes was baking bread and biscuits for the Christmas party they were throwing this year. Sherlock came into the kitchen as Molly was pulling out a pan of biscuits. He tried to steal a slice of cinnamon bread, but she hit his hand away.

"Not so fast, Mister. Go back into the living room and behave yourself." She playfully admonished him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "What if I don't want to?"

"I need you to put the lights on the tree. Can you do that for me?" Molly gave a pout.

"Okay, fine." Sherlock sighed. Molly got up on her toes and kissed him.

"Thank you."

Molly continued to bake and decorate pastries. There was a plate that she filled with different sweets for Mycroft. She made a plate for Mrs. Hudson, John and Mary, Lestrade, and a special one full of gingerbread men and women for Louise. While the fresh pastries were cooling, Molly began cleaning the kitchen. There was a series of noises coming from the living room.

Crack! Bang! Thud!

Molly entered into the living room to see what happened. She burst out laughing at the sight. Sitting in a heap on the floor was Sherlock tangled in Christmas light.

"I'm glad to see you find this so funny." He grumbled.

Molly managed to control her laughter enough to reply.

"I'm sorry, but it is hilarious from where I am standing."

"From where I'm sitting, someone is in trouble." He looked at Molly with that primal look in his eyes.

"Oh no!" She took off to their bedroom laughing the whole way. She was of course no match for the consulting detective. He caught her quickly and began tickling her mercilessly. Her beautiful giggle rang out through the flat.

"Do you take it back?" Sherlock asked.

"Never!" Molly squealed as he tickled her even faster.

"Say it wasn't funny!"

"NO! Mercy please!"

"Take it back!"

"Okay! Okay! I take it back!" Molly conceded.

Sherlock stopped tickling her. "I knew you would come to your senses."

"Oh that will never happen." Molly said.

"Do we have to have a Christmas party?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes. I already invited the Watsons and Mycroft." Molly said. "It would be rude to cancel now."

"Why would we invite Mycroft?"

"Because he is family. Will you try to get along for me?" Molly pouted.

"Okay, fine." Sherlock gave her a kiss.

"I knew you would come to your senses." Molly teased.

Sherlock kissed her again. "Minx."

"You love it."

"You know I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Baby Part One

"Sherlock, hurry up and get ready. Mycroft is expecting us in an hour." Nine month pregnant Molly called.

"I still don't see why we have to subject ourselves to that torture." Sherlock complained.

"He's having a Christmas party for the family. Your parents are going to be there." Molly replied.

"Why can't we stay here? We have a tree and we can call the Watsons."

"Because I want to catch up with your mother." Molly answered.

"Okay. But next year, it's just you and me. Today is Christmas Eve and I have to spend it and tomorrow with Mycroft." Sherlock said.

Molly packed a bag for the two of them and headed towards the stairs.

"Sherlock!" She yelled. He came running.

"What is it?"

"My water just broke." Molly said. "Call a cab. We need to get to the hospital."

"Looks like we won't be going to Mycroft's after all. Oh it really is Christmas!" Sherlock cheered.

"Sherlock! We have more important things to worry about right now." Molly reminded him.

"Right. Are you okay to get downstairs?"

"Yes. Hurry though." Molly took deep breaths.

The two of them got into a cab. Sherlock took out his phone. "John? Yes. I need you to tell my brother that we won't make it. Molly has gone into labor. We are going to the hospital. Okay bye."

"Sherlock?" Molly said in a small voice.

"Yes love?" Sherlock put his arm around her.

"I'm scared." She said.

"There is no need to be. You are doing fine right now." Sherlock said.

Once at the hospital, Sherlock signed Molly in and got her settled in a hospital room.

A nurse came in to examine her.

"On a scale of one to ten what is your pain rating?"

"Twenty-five." Molly panted.

The nurse chuckled. "Let me take a look and see how you're doing." She examined Molly quickly. "You've still got a ways to go, Mrs. Holmes. Walking around helps tremendously. I'll be back later."

Sherlock sat by Molly. "Do you feel up to walking?"

"Walk with me?" Molly begged.

"Of course." He helped her up and they walked around the room. Molly stopped him at one point. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts, Sherlock. I want the drugs." Molly cried.

"Molly, you said not to give it to you. You said that no matter what you said, not to give you any medication." Sherlock reminded her.

"It hurts." Molly kept crying. Sherlock led her to the bed.

"I know. You are doing so well, Molly." Sherlock said.

She laid back on the bed. "I wanted to go spend Christmas Eve with your family and get up on Christmas and enjoy the company. I won't get to do that now."

The nurse came in. "Alright, sweetie. How you feeling?"

"Horrible."

"Well, it looks like you are just about there. I'm going to go get the doctor and we'll have us a baby."

"Sherlock, I'm not ready for this. I cannot do this. Can we just go home and do this later?" Molly said.

Sherlock kissed her. "Molly, you are doing fine. Don't get scared. I love you."

He got up from the bedside chair. "Sit up."

"What are you doing?" Molly asked.

Sherlock slid in the bed behind her. His hands weaved through hers. Molly leaned back onto his strong chest.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah. Much."

The doctor came into the room. "Alright Mrs. Holmes. Let's have a baby."

Molly pushed for the first time. "Nope. Sherlock, I'm done. I want to go home."

"Molly, you've got this." Sherlock urged her. "You have faced me and Jim Moriarty for God sake, this should be a piece of cake."

"Okay. Okay." Molly said.

After an hour Molly and Sherlock heard a faint cry. Molly collapsed onto Sherlock's chest.

"It's a girl. Congratulations." The doctor told them.

"You did so good, Molly. I am proud of you." Sherlock said.

"It is 2:47 AM. You two have yourselves a Christmas baby." The nurse said.

"Merry Christmas, Sherlock." Molly kissed him.

"We did decide on a name right?"

"Yes. Rebecca Jane Holmes." Molly said. "You want to call John?"

"Yeah. He's probably been waiting since I called earlier." Sherlock replied.

"Actually, I've been waiting here since you called." John walked in.

"Hey, John." Molly said.

"Congratulations you two. Boy or Girl?"

"Girl." Sherlock said.

"That's great. Mary will probably come by when she wakes up." John said.

"Okay." Molly replied.

"I'm going to go. I am sure Molly is exhausted and Sherlock wants to let her sleep." John said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." Molly said.

"Can I hold her?" Sherlock asked.

Molly giggled. "Of course you can. She is your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Baby part 2

Molly was getting ready to take the baby home from the hospital. The doctors only made her stay until noon Christmas day if she promised to rest at home.

John came into the room. "Your chariot awaits."

"Is Sherlock not coming?" Molly asked.

"He had a case he was needed for." John answered.

Molly's face fell in disappointment. "Okay. Let's go then." She picked up the baby.

They rode to Baker Street in a cab while Molly cooed at the baby.

"Let me help you into the flat. You are still sore." John said. He led her upstairs. When he opened the door to 221B Molly was surprised to see the Christmas tree lit with presents under it. Not only that, but Mary, Louise, Mycroft, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, Lestrade, and Sherlock were all there.

"What is this?" She asked with excitement.

"I remembered you telling me last night that you wanted to attend the Christmas party, but obviously things changed. I just made a few calls while you were sleeping and brought them here." Sherlock explained.

Molly slowly made her way over to him and kissed him. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Here. Come sit on the couch. You promised the doctors you would rest."

"So, Sherlock would not tell us. Is it a boy or girl?" Mycroft inquired.

"A girl. Her name is Rebecca Jane Holmes." Molly replied. "Did you want to hold her?"

Mycroft looked a little nervous.

"Come on, Mycroft. She's your niece. You won't break her." Mrs. Holmes said.

Molly gently laid the baby in his arms. "Support her head."

It was so sweet of a scene, Molly took photos.

"Those are for blackmailing purposes right?" Sherlock whispered.

"Yep." Molly said.

The day was spent exchanging gifts and cooing over the baby. Molly had to admit it was the best Christmas anyone could ask for.


End file.
